


【XS】Speak as Loud as My Heart

by amaotoyu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaotoyu/pseuds/amaotoyu
Summary: Boss激情表白差点翻车的故事
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Kudos: 47





	【XS】Speak as Loud as My Heart

01.  
空气中飘荡着不安定的因子，Squalo并不知道这是什么，这令他也开始有些心浮气躁起来。Boss的伤只养了三天，便因为“不想再看到这些人的蠢脸”为理由，让Varia一众人早早坐上Varia私家飞机，踏上返程意大利总部城堡的旅程。

一开始Squalo只觉得是因为自己的错觉，毕竟血腥鲨鱼总是可以敏感地捕捉空气中的异常。这样的敏锐让他在暗杀任务上从未失手过，即使是逆境也可以脱离死神的魔爪，同时在对战中让他能够判断对手的行动，先发制人——就是这样他才能跟的上耶卡的动作，让他能够预知这个强得一塌糊涂的复仇者下一步动作，及时回防。只是他从未料想到会发生自己心爱的双刃剑碎掉这种事。

结果输的一塌糊涂啊……Squalo肘着脑袋，将目光望向飞机窗外，无视掉脑海里一闪而过Xanxus失去右臂的画面。回程的天气是不能再苛求的好，飞机在三万英尺高的对流层平缓地飞行着，云海在他们身下延申，举目望去是没有边界的，蓝得像海一样透彻的天空。Squalo伸手触摸机舱的窗户玻璃，充足阳光把温度从玻璃传递到了指尖，当他收回手放到自己胸口上时，那阳光的温度又温暖了他现在还没有心脏跳动的胸口。

Squalo尝试让自己在这样的好天气下放松起来，他调整了躺着的姿势，带上眼罩并披好了毛毯，幻术创造出来的心脏确实好好地再行使着功能，但他仍然常常觉得冷。Squalo决定先不想这些，也选择忽视空气中那些令人浮躁的东西。他让自己陷入了深度睡眠中。

现在这个在万米高空上飞行的密闭空间里，只有一个人还清醒着。Xanxus没有喝酒，他安静地半躺在自己的椅子上，阅读手上的书。身后的Squalo不久便传来稳定的呼吸声，Xanxus翻书的动作停了一会，像是在确认什么似的，他闭上了眼睛。

飞机依然平稳着向目的地驶去，Xanxus睁开眼，随手调高了一点飞机空调的温度。

02.  
空气中令人烦心的东西并没有消失。一下飞机的Squalo就去处理因为全员出差而堆积的公务，并没有发现什么令人不安的消息。身体也在第二天彭哥列意大利本部医院做过了详细的检查，需要的心脏配型也已经进行记录，只需要等待可靠的器官源。身体对幻术的心脏还处于适应期，因此有些时候还是会有供血不足导致的全身发冷，除此之外并没有什么大碍。为了保险起见，医生给他装上了心脏检测仪器，记录数据以应对可能的异常。也不知道是走运还是倒霉，Squalo除了心脏再没有其他伤口需要照顾，因此他反而成为了最早恢复的人。

幻术真是好用啊，走出医院的Squalo摸了摸胸口，不免感叹一句。

Xanxus的问题要严重一些，虽然及时用幻术做了应急处理，并迅速获得了救治，右臂和双膝上的伤依然在一定程度上影响了他的行动，尤其是握枪的右臂。为了避免留下任何病根，Xanxus被医生要求禁止使用右臂两周。Squalo清楚知道能够稳稳握住枪对于用枪人的重要性有多大，也深知突然被限制使用一只手臂会造成多大的麻烦，他并不放心把照顾Xanxus的活交给别人来做，于是决定自己亲自承担Xanxus右手的职能。

如果硬要说有什么异常的话，就是Xanxus比往常还要沉默寡言。Squalo在Xanxus面前将五分熟的菲力切成可以直接入口的形状，并费心将西兰花挑出来扔进垃圾桶里，又嘱咐厨房加了一份蔬菜沙拉。面前黑发的男人用猩红的双眼注视着他的一举一动，并没有出口说一句话。

“Boss，你的五分熟的菲力，牛排是昨天刚从澳洲空运过来的。西兰花我会嘱咐这个新来的厨师之后不要再放了。但是这个蔬菜沙拉，医生嘱咐的，对恢复右手有帮助。” Squalo抬头和Xanxus对视着，努力读出里面哪怕一丝一毫的情绪。Squalo看着Xanxus猩红的双眼里倒映出自己的影子，里面没有一丝情绪的波纹。Xanxus挥了挥手，示意让Squalo出去。

这些都让Squalo更加的心烦，现在他没法把这一切都归结于自己幻术做的心脏，因为昨天才检查过的身体报告显示一起正常。Squalo想着这几天自家Boss沉默疏离的样子，闭上眼睛便在脑海里浮现出Xanxus那平静的猩红双眼。一定哪里出问题了，Squalo常年和Xanxus相处的经验这样告诉他，然而他不知道这是什么。Squalo第一次觉得自己读不懂Xanxus在想什么。是责备他没有为他获得胜利吗？他愿意接受任何处罚……

Squalo关上自己房间的门，向窗户走去。已经入秋的西西里空气中开始飘荡着柑橘的香气，湿润的空气和和煦的阳光闯进这个茂密的森林古堡中，Squalo深深呼吸了一口气，想要努力把胸口中积聚的不安都赶出体外，让他们消失在西西里美丽的秋日午后的暖阳下。

03  
西西里的完美天气并没有持续几天，便开始一连几天的阴雨绵绵，这个时候Squalo才发现他的身体有多么脆弱，他没法控制自己身体般的在不停地发抖，即使他裹上自己厚重的绒被也依然觉得自己在寒冬的暴雨天气里狂奔。Squalo没有开灯的屋子在阴沉沉的雨天里暗得仿佛是黑夜，只有壁炉的火还在散发着微弱的光和热。一波一波的冷意让他胸口疼痛起来，他几乎没法握住自己的水杯。

门突然被打开，Squalo抬着有些困倦的眼皮，想知道在自己已经把工作都交给鲁斯之后还会是谁来找他。然而他太困了，又冷又困，他只能感觉到被一个温暖的热源所环绕，然后便坠入了黑暗的无意识中。

再醒来的时候Squalo发现自己在Varia的专机上，身上是厚实的貂皮毯子，窗外已经是黑夜。机舱里只有Xanxus和他自己的这一事实让Squalo的心脏突然狠狠地刺痛了一下。Squalo长久地望着已经在睡眠中的Xanxus，嘴巴里有苦涩的味道。他伸手紧紧攫住自己胸前的布料，像是想要把自己的心脏挖出来一般。

“我如此不堪的样子被你看到了吗…Xanxus。” 不安与懊恼的心情从来没有这么强烈过。

他走过去，想着帮忙整理Xanxus手边有些散落的资料，却发现了一个写着自己名字的绝密档案，里面记录的是这一段时间的心脏数据，文件最后的结论写着：幻术心脏出现适配问题可能无法及时解决，对身体机能产生的影响可能为长期性，请谨慎解决。

04  
他们的专机降落在了新西兰南岛基督城的蒂卡波湖附近。现在正是南半球的好天气，蒂卡波湖周围有着郁郁葱葱的高山树木，适合远程狙击，暗杀和撤退。虽然Xanxus并没有在飞机上明说任务的内容：“我们先到目的地待命，之后一周内总部会有进一步的任务说明，现在具体情况还未知。” 但是Squalo大概率知道这会是对某重量级人员的暗杀，毕竟不是任何人都能住在蒂卡波湖旁的五星温泉酒店。酒店的温泉正对着南阿尔卑斯山，Squalo他们入住的时候正好是日落的时候，新西兰最美的湖泊在夕阳下泛着粉蓝色，开阔的湖面映衬着连绵的山峦，天空被紫色的云层和深蓝色的山脊线包裹着，橘色的太阳在宁静中渐渐沉入远方不见边际的湖泊。

即使离任务正式开始应该还有几天的缓冲，Squalo在入住酒店之后依然迅速做了必要的防窃听准备，并给所有的武器上油和做适当的保养，在房间的角落里藏上枪支。

Xanxus在静静看着Squalo做完所有准备工作后，开口道：“去温泉看看吧。“

即使是为了做样子，Squalo也老老实实穿上了浴衣跟在Xanxus后面，在清洗完身体后进入露天的浴场中，然后在确认地理位置和可能的埋伏点后，才后知后觉发现整个浴场里只有他和Xanxus两个。Squalo像是突然意识到了什么打了个寒战。

群星在安静的夜幕中闪烁。40°的温泉向上飘起袅袅的白气，Xanxus靠在突起的一块石头上，享受着温泉的舒适。

他看向远处已经分辨不出轮廓的树林，在余光里注意到离他不远背对着他的垃圾鲛，Squalo头上顶着一块叠的方正的毛巾，日式的泡温泉方式和新西兰的氛围格格不入，却有着笨拙的可爱。

Xanxus从医院醒过来干了三件事：判断战局，确认自己的伤势，和询问Squalo的死活。他问出“Squalo在哪？“这句话的时候冷静的仿佛不带感情，他可以面无表情的让这个垃圾鲛跑50遍超市，但他看着对方上气不接下气的时候，发现心里有一块破碎的拼图，又被小心的粘了起来。那是他第一次意识到Superbia·Squalo是他不可以失去的人。

“他怎么敢，怎么敢没有我的允许就这么死了？” 亲眼确认的死亡现场还时时可以浮现在眼前，仅仅只是一瞬间，心里的怒气就浓烈地要遏制不住冲破胸腔。眼前这个人，恣意妄为又忠心耿耿，骄傲的不可一世又心甘情愿为他Xanxus做任何事。他厌恶对方不管不顾替他受致命的一击，还在一切结束后露出没有救下他的右手而一副随时可以受罚的表情。就好像失去心脏是一件多么不值一提的事情般。

Xanxus没有办法再忍耐这个人，他没有办法再平静地接受对方为他献上的一切。当Xanxus一个人在阴雨的房间里忍受右臂伤口处百虫啃咬般的疼痛时，他恨不得敲开那个14岁，银色的头发还四下乱敲的少年的脑袋，看看那里面装的是什么。然而当他那天推开Squalo的门，看到浑身冰冷已经要失去意识的垃圾鲛就那样倒在了自己怀里，Xanxus意识到，这个为了他献出左手，献出心脏的垃圾，把全部献给了自己，而他几次差点就让这个垃圾永远离他而去了。

不可饶恕。

“喂，垃圾。过来。” Xanxus下了决心。

银发的剑士几不可闻地抖了一下，他慢慢转身，走到Xanxus面前，低着头开口道：

“Boss，我知道你要做什么，” Squalo的声音像是在极力掩饰着什么，“我知道报告显示我对Varia已经没有用了，Boss您是要在这里处决我吧，毕竟Varia可不养吃闲饭的。”说完，Squalo望了望头顶的星辰，终于直视Xanxus的眼睛，扯了扯嘴角，露出一个难看得要命的笑：

“在这么美的地方让您亲自动手真是我的荣幸了。”

该死，该死！！这个垃圾脑子里在想什么！？

Xanxus怒不可遏。这个家伙，难道就这样把自己当作他可以任意使用，又可以任意抛弃的工具了吗，这个人到底有没有一点自知之明？？他到底知不知道他Squalo对他Xanxus有多大的意义？！Xanxus几乎都要气笑了：

“没有用？我可是一周没有叫过女人了，你这点用还是有的吧。” 这句讥讽几乎是脱口而出。

Squalo几乎是愣在了原地，然后他结结巴巴地开口道：“用手可以吗？我…”

Xanxus的怒气到了顶值。

05.  
银色的剑士发出吃痛的呻吟。Xanxus几乎是凶狠地用嘴堵住了他未尽的话。黑发男人的舌头迅速掠夺他口腔里的每一寸，他只能被迫仰着头接受这个吻，酥麻和窒息的快感一同袭来，让他完全忘记了呼吸，在晕头转向的时候被Xanxus拎回房间，然后狠狠扔进柔软的大床里。这个时候Squalo才后知后觉他们的房型是大床房。

Xanxus压在Squalo身上，给了他一个带了些温情的吻：

“听着，看在你是第一次的份上我饶了你，下次再敢说这样的话你别想活着见到明天的太阳。“

“我只说一次，听好了Superbi·Squalo，你是我Xanxus最重要的人。从今天开始，你最好小心点用本大爷的东西，下次要是再敢这样把这副身体弄得全身是伤，”Xanxus将一根手指整根插进Squalo的后穴里，转了两圈，然后手指微微曲起顶到了Squalo的前列腺，从未体会过的快感让Squalo几乎从床上弹起来。

“今晚就是你会得到的惩罚。”

06.  
Squalo觉得自己沉浮在海的波浪里，未经人事的身体敏感的一点就着，他从来没有想过自己会如此情不自禁发出这样羞耻的声音，想要用手捂住自己的嘴巴，却发现自己的双手紧紧抓着Xanxus宽厚的后背。Xanxus轻轻舔舐着Squalo的乳尖，剑士粉色的乳头因为情欲已经完全坚挺起来，Xanxus的每一次舔弄都让Squalo不禁呻吟出声，然而即使被情欲分散了注意，Squalo的后穴依然紧的只能容下两根手指。

“太紧了垃圾。” Xanxus皱着眉，他这次来并没有做任何准备，本来就应该只是一次普通的度假，没想到这个垃圾真的榆木脑袋到了这个地步。没有润滑剂确实令人头疼。Xanxus把目光扫向床头，希望在那里找见点什么可以让垃圾鲛放松下来的东西。他看见了一个可以远程遥控的跳蛋。

“嗯嗯啊啊啊啊……！！”Squalo感觉到一个冰冷的东西进入了他的后穴，下一秒，电流一般的快感就从下腹顺着脊椎一路直冲他的大脑，Squalo几乎是没有任何准备地射了出来。跳蛋持续的震动着刺激Squalo敏感的点，那种像是有羽毛在挠他的心脏般的快感一波比一波强烈，而高潮的余韵潮水一般还没有褪去，理智的弦彻底断掉了，他几乎才射过的分身又颤颤巍巍地硬了起来，而快感还持续着像是绽放在夜幕里没有止尽的烟花。

“啧，真是敏感啊垃圾鲛。” Xanxus看着身下泛着粉红色因为高潮而颤抖的身体，缓缓地准备将跳蛋从后穴扯出来。

“别…唔……”已经不知道自己在说什么的Squalo只是凭着本能的用腿夹着Xanxus的腰，双臂拥着Xanxus，像是要把自己揉进对方的身体里。

“别什么？” 

“唔，别…”

“别再离开我了……混蛋Xanxus……”Squalo几乎是带着哭腔的呓语。

Xanxus眼神暗了暗，想起曾经那些他被冰冻时剑士痛苦的呼喊，Squalo被鲨鱼吃入腹中的画面，他们一起并肩作战的点滴，以及最后银发剑士倒在血泊里，他却没有抓住银发划过空气的那个漂亮的弧。

红瞳的帝王把自己的分身慢慢地，一寸一寸地插进银发剑士温暖湿润的甬道里，他张开双臂，像拥抱全世界一样把身下颤抖的剑士拥进怀里。

“从今以后，死亡也不会让我们分离。”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 其实22的岁的S在我看来是最惨的，可以为x做任何事，不管不顾，也不求回报，也认不清自己的心。幸好Boss及时让s意识到了曾经他们受过的一切苦难已经过去了，他们会一起面对未来。  
> 希望有把BOSS比S更早醒悟到他们彼此对对方有多么重要这一点描绘出来吧w


End file.
